Kyra
Kyra Emmaly Kyra Emmaly is a former protege of The Shredder, who kidnapped her when she was around the age of three and adopted her as his "niece"--a ploy to gain her trust as she grew older. He then gave her to the Kraang in a deal--he would help them as long as they helped him. ''They experimented on her until she was "perfect" by his standards. Shredder trained her to be a weapon, while also schooling her in normal education--a well-rounded weapon was more easily controlled. When she finally found out what he had done, and what he planned to do, she managed to escape--ten years after her kidnapping. She'd been living on the streets since then, making a home in a few abandoned subway cars within an even more abandoned subway tunnel. The turtles found her when she's fourteen, them thirteen, when they were exploring the tunnels more than before. They took her back to Splinter, who, after much questioning, adopts the shy, self-conscious young female. She still lives in the cars, simply because she likes them and Splinter wants her to have her privacy. She does spend a lot of time at the lair, though. Especially during the winter, mostly because it's warmer. Appearance Relationships '''Leonardo' and Kyra are best friends. She just wished him and her could be more than friends. Leo was the one who persuaded her to join the team and stop being a thief (for now). Raphael and her get along well enough. They can annoy each other a lot and tend to get into fights. Donatello and her are some what close friends. She often watches him experiment with things. Michelangelo and her are seriously close friends. They have many video game wars to see who's they better gamer. April O'Neil and her a friends. They talk to each other about things they like. Casey Jones and Kyra tend to fight at times, but always work it out. Personality Ambitious: She has a lot of things she wants to do with her life, two being the goals of becoming a freelance artist and webcomic creator. She works hard to get what she wants, and doesn't let people stand in her way too much. These are just two of the things she can do without showing what she really is, after all. Emotionally Sensitive and Closed Off: The years of training got to her, eventually, though she had always been sensitive. Now, however, she tends to keep the negative emotions to herself, and instead let them out when she's alone. The Mom Friend™: Kyra is incredibly caring to the point where people tend to call her the "Mom Friend". She’s willing to put her own life on line for others in order to protect them She doesn’t really think of herself and her safety, and never really has, putting others well-beings before her own. Which tends to worry people. Procrastinator: Despite being incredibly devoted to many things, she tends to procrastinate doing them quite often, instead opting to do less pressing matters such as sketch instead of finish that one drawing she's been working on for upwards of three months now. Wonder why it's taken her so long... Curious. Responsible: She's incredibly responsible, having had to take care of quite a bit of the housework as well as school and training. She takes on a lot of responsibilities because of this, even when it comes to just her friends. Self-Conscious: She's incredibly self conscious about her weight, her looks, her interests. Everything, really, when she takes a step back and looks at herself. It doesn't help that society puts an emphasis on these things, and her Shredder called her out on them when her got the chance. Shy and Quiet: Kyra tends to be quiet when she meets new people, and even after she's known them for quite some time. Stubborn: She doesn't like not getting what she wants, nor does she like stopping one thing to do another when she deems it less important. Powers and Abilities '''Balance, Agility, Speed: '''Her balance is much better than normal humans. Since she is part fox, she is more graceful than most. This ties into her agility and speed. '''Archery: '''As said, she is one of ''the ''best archers. Her aim is very close to perfect and there are very few times she misses her target. '''Stamina: '''She is able to run for long periods of time. This due to both her being part fox and her extensive training. Trivia * Her friend also taught her how to read and write since she lived on the streets. * He also gave her a home, though when Shredder killed him, she went back to living on the streets * Her friends name was Samuel and he owned a dojo in China town (she mentions this while talking to Splinter.)